A Story Of Hiccup
by Silver sky light
Summary: Hiccup was born with power's from the Norse gods. The gods have chose him to be a hero that would bring peace between human and dragon. Will he be able to? Contain camicazixHiccup AstridxHiccup HiccupxOC Rated T up. I hope you find this story interesting. Don't like don't read please.
1. How It Starts

**Welcome! This is my first fan fiction story of How To Train Your Dragon.**

**It took a lot of time for me to make it I hope you enjoy it.**

**Reviews are welcome and appreciated.**

**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon and its character.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - How it starts**

The war between humans and dragons never end. Since the day they met they fought, both sides didn't understand each other they only knew that there can only be one either the human race or the dragons and ever since there war both sides have lost countless of lives.

The Viking's only had one primary goal and that is to wipe the very existence of dragon but they didn't know that there was a queen among the dragons she was big, strong and cruel. She made the dragons aggressive towards human and forcing them to scavenge and raid villages for food.

The gods have been watching every step they make, as they watch they only see pain, misery and suffering. They have watched them slaughter each other and they have grown tired of it, and they knew they had to end it.

In a week Odin decided to summon the gods for a meeting. Some had decided to end the dragons but Odin knew he couldn't do that he loved his creations equally, so he decided himself to send a baby boy who inherits his blood and power to a family.

Odin told the gods that this boy will be destined to stop the war and brought peace to the land; they all listened and left because they knew they can't do anything about it when Odin make's a choice they can only stick to it. In other word Loki didn't like the idea so he decided to have a daughter that would make him fall in love with her and ruin the gods plan.

Odin has given the boy a power of Thunder, Fire, Water and Wind. He also gave the baby a black colored runic emblem in the shoulder.

The boy was born into a family of Vikings in a village called Berk.

His father was Stoick The Vast (the tribe leader) and his mother was Valhallarama (one of the best fighter).

The baby boy had red brownish hair and green sapphire eyes, they were both surprised when they saw a black emblem in his shoulder but they didn't mind. After that both parents decided to go see Gothi to ask her about the emblem but before that they have decided a name for the boy they though for hours and found a great name for him they end up naming him Hiccup Horrendous Haddock.

The next morning Valhallarama woke up from her sleep, she baith the baby, fed the baby and change it's cloth. After that she made herself a soup and remembered that she was going to see Gothi. she went out her house and saw other female viking looking at the baby boy. She then arrived at Gothi's hut and saw Gothi sitting in a chair in front of her house she was expecting her they both went inside Gothi's hut then she asked "what seem to be the problem" Gothi pointed to a chair they both sat down. Valhallarama pulled up the baby boys sleeve and showed the emblem in the boy's shoulder, gothi herself was surprised she had never seen anything like this. She didn't know what to say the only thing that came out from her mouth was "The boy is special, he must been chosen for something for a mark doesn't appear in every one."

His mother knew he'll grow differently unlike the other kids but she will always love him for who he is and His father was very happy that night to have a baby boy who'll be the next successor to be the chief of the tribe.

When the boy was 3 he really loves to draw he hides it from people because he know it isn't something Viking like and he was embarrassed but he can't keep secrets from his mother. One morning she saw hiccup drawing out back in the house she walked to him and he hides his journal behind him. She smiled at him and said "there nothing to be embarrassed at, if you love drawing you should stick with it you have a talent you know'' Hiccup smiled and said "I know mommy, I love you mommy" Then she picked the boy up and said "I Love you too my little hiccup." the only happy experience that he had will always be when he play with his mom.

Hiccup was always teased and bullied and because of that he didn't have any friend he never told his mother how there friends acted towards him and at that time he only have one friend and it was a wolf that he found in the forest it had black eyes with a bit silver on it and grey fur. He named it husky, and in the afternoon he would sneak out the village to the forest to play with him hiccup always feed it and plays with it he takes care of it like one of its own family. He knew he has to keep it a secret or else it will be hunted by the villagers of Viking and he wouldn't know how his mother would reach if she found out.

**Six Month Later..**

It has been a six month since the last dragon raid the Vikings have been living peacefully for a while, but it won't always be that way until one night a sudden dragon raid came and every Viking rushed out to defend the village and the food supply. Most of the houses were burn down, a gronckle blast a fire to the chief's house forcing Valhallarama to run out carrying hiccup. Out of nowhere a monstrous nightmare chased her she hit the dragon in the face causing it to get mad she was running for her life with hiccup in her arm she could do anything with him holding her she then called Stoick for help but he was also busy leading his men after a while Stoick saw her in trouble and ran to her as fast as he can but it was too late the dragon clawed her in the back she was heavily injured blood was dropping out and Stoick was beyond mad he was at rage he punch the dragon to death and slammed his hammer to its face until it died. He ran back to Valhallarama and he picked Hiccup up he saw her wife died and Hiccup saw his mother died, at that night hiccup kept crying something important to him had died and since then Stoick's hatred towards dragon grew.

* * *

_**Thank you for giving this story a shot**_

_**I hope you like the story, I'll be making the next chapter please help me with some ideas and what would you like to happen next**_


	2. Powers

**Welcome! This is my first fan fiction story of How To Train Your Dragon.**

**It took a lot of time for me to make it I hope you enjoy it.**

**Reviews are welcome and appreciated.**

**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon and its character.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Powers**

**Two year later**

**Hiccup was 3 before now he's 5**

**Hiccup's Point of view**

Ever since my mom died my dad haven't been the same, I was always alone because he thinks that I'm different, he was embarrassed to have a son like me just because I'm weak I was the complete opposite of what he was. My dad looks at me like I'm an outcast, at my fifth birthday he told me that I'll be Gobbers apprentice I was sad because he didn't see me as a fighter and that he didn't even bother to change me so yeah ever since that day I worked in the forge as a blacksmith but somehow I really love working there but one day i will make him proud and kill a dragon just like every viking out there.

My everyday life is the same and that is waking up, eat some breakfast, head to the forge, sharpen some swords then when I had my free time I went to the forest to play with husky. I always bring husky for a play he always know a way to make me happy. In the forest I like to look around at new things, finding great sceneries a place to play and chill. Whenever I relax I take out my journal and draw, my drawing have gotten better and every time I draw I put my feelings into it husky would just sit next to me while I do that he's a great companion, a great listener and a great friend.

The next day I headed to the forge and something brought my eyes I saw her, her name was 'Astrid' she was the prettiest and cutest girl I know she always hangout with snotlout, fishleg, ruffnut and tuffnut and I wish once in my life i get to talk with her but everyone knows better to avoid an outcast like me so I knew something like that is impossible. When I arrived at the forge Gobber handed me a bag of sword that I was told to sharpen I wasn't in the mood to but I know that's the only thing I can do, so I finished it as soon as I can and when I was done I sat down I was looking at the fire and I pull my hand up and the fire was moving I know something wrong is going on then I pull my hands down the fire follows where I move my hand I was shocked so I directly went back home and jumped to my bed I covered myself in my blanket and I keep thinking what I've done I know it isn't normal so I keep thinking and thinking until i grew tired and fell asleep.

Because of last night I didn't sleep well, so rather than going to the forge I ran to the forest and went to a spot where no one can find me. Soon as I found a spot I grabbed two rocks and gather some stick, I put the stick together and made a spark with two rocks and fire came out. I was going to test what I did yesterday so I moved my hand up a down while the fire follows my hand gesture, then I had the craziest idea I put my hands in the fire and it didn't burn me I was about to feign and I was shock but happy in the same time. Then as I think it out I knew if someone knows they'll kill me. I took out my journal and wrote the things I just did I even made a few drawing of myself firing a fireball at a tree.

i headed back home and fell asleep in my bed.

* * *

_**Thank you for giving this story a shot**_

_**I hope you like the story, I'll be making the next chapter please help me with some ideas and what would you like to happen next**_


	3. Promise

**Welcome! This is my first fan fiction story of How To Train Your Dragon.**

**It took a lot of time for me to make it I hope you enjoy it.**

**Reviews are welcome and appreciated.**

**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon and its character.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Promise**

**Hiccup was 5 before now he's 7**

**Hiccup's Point of view**

Every time my dad have a tribe meeting I always end up going with him but it's better than staying at home doing nothing and work in the forge. They arrive an hour later hiccup ran towards a girl her name was camicazi she was hiccups second friend we've been friend's since i was five. She was kind, pretty, hyperactive, brave and loyal she really skilled in sword fighting, burglaring and archery i know this because once in a meeting a roman attack the bog burglar tribe and they manage to capture me and her both my dad and her mom went to rescue us thanks to cami we sneak out there and went back with safely. The thing is that i like her because she didn't care if I was small and weak and because of that i was happy. We always end up playing hide and seek or playing a prank at people but the people didn't mind since to the bog burglar villager they were nice kids. The funny thing is when another bog burglar girl talks to me she get jealous and she end's up pulling me away from her making the other girl angry.

We decided to sit down we were looking at a beautiful scenery of the sea the both of us were sitting far from each until other out of nowhere she invited me to sit beside her. I sat next to her we decided to break the silence and started to speak to each other "Hiccup" said camicazi "yes" I replied. "Will you stay here with me" she spoke with a blush she was cute then I said "I wish I could I mean in my village I'm nothing more than an outcast in here I can be happy, I was happy that the people here respect me for who i am and i was happy to have you as a friend but I can't leave my dad alone and you know he's change ever since my mom died" "I know" she replied back "but" she stopped and gulped "will you make a promise'' I was confused and didn't know what she's thinking "Sure but what's the promise?" I replied to her "Marry me" she said, I yelled "what.." She said it again "yeah marry me" we both blushed and stayed quite until I said "now" she laughed as I blushed "no silly, in the future I want you to marry me" I was happy but I was unsure but I know that she's the only one who cares about me, plays with me and accepted me for who I am then I told her "yes I will, you can keep my word'' she was happy then she gave me a kiss on the cheek soon after that talk we walk back to the village my dad was waiting for me. I waved my hand a goodbye to camicazi I went to the boat when were about to leave she screamed "don't forget your promise" I smile and yelled "I wont dare to."

My dad was happy to see that I had a friend then he ask me "so son what did you promise her" I blushed and told him "I promise to marry her" my dad was shocked but then he smiled and laugh he patted me in the back and said "you better keep your promise boy, those bogs wont be easy on a person who broke promises" an hour thirty minute later we docked I ran to the forest and husky jumped on me licking my face I was happy to be back and i was going to tell everything that just happen today.

* * *

_**Thank you for giving this story a shot**_

_**I hope you like the story, I'll be making the next chapter please help me with some ideas and what would you like to happen next**_


	4. Fate

**Welcome! This is my first fan fiction story of How To Train Your Dragon.**

**It took a lot of time for me to make it I hope you enjoy it.**

**Reviews are welcome and appreciated.**

**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon and its character.**

**I'm not really good with dialog so if it's weird I'm sorry :(**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Fate**

**Hiccup is still 7 **

**Hiccup Point of view**

Me and Husky went to the cove and I sat on a rock, I took out my journal and designed a dagger, dual sword and a bow. Even if I can't shoot the bow and swing the sword I can always practice so I decided to practice every evening while husky run around chasing squirrels. I head to the forge and made a sword, a bow and a dagger I was happy with the result I made I hid it in a bag and sneak my way to the forest I dropped my stuff in the cove and told husky to wait there I also forgot that husky a dire wolf he was so big now and I can't even reach him to pat his head without standing in a big rock.

I went to the mead hall to eat I was having a great meal until Snotlout shown up with the other I really hate him he always cause trouble and hurt me so I hid under the table and waited till they sit so I can sneak out. I forgot to go back to the cove for husky and I went to the beach and I sat there I looked up at the stars and drew them in my journal then I felt that someone was touching me I looked back and saw Astrid "Uh, hi! Astrid! Hi Astrid, hi, uh... What, what uh, what are you doing h-here?" I said shyly "I was going to ask you that" she replied "you know i'm just sitting, staying out of trouble, drawing and stargazing" I told her looking up the stars she then sat next to me and looked up "it's pretty isn't it" she said breaking the silence then she looked at me we both stared at each other for a while "yes it is, uhm well it's pretty late and uhm I have to go" I said awkwardly walking backward "ok, goodnight" she replied back i can see the disappointed look in her face so I ran back to my house and walked up the stairs to my bedroom and I end up talking to myself "Wow did i just talk with her" "you know its been years since we've talk to each other either its fate or luck" I jumped to my bed and I smiled looking at the stars (hiccup had a square window on top of his bedroom so he can see the stars) he then block the window with his curtain and went to sleep.

**Astrid's Point of view**

Hiccup told me he was going back so I decided to go back too so i went up my bedroom and slept in my bed i put my right hand that covers my eye and i spoke in my mind "I cant believe we talk again" i tried to remember the last time we did then i spoke again "i cant even remember the last time we talk." then I realized I was thinking about his beautiful green sapphire eyes an eye that's filled with knowledge, loneliness and pain and an eye that make you think about nature and sea. I then fell asleep and had a dream.

**Astrid's Point of view (In her Dream)**

She remembered when she was four every Tuesday and Wednesday afternoon they played together. They used to play with each other games such as hide and seek, human and dragon, tree climbing she remembered when they played tree climbing every time she fell he always find a way to make her smile again but then when he turned five he's been trouble and i know hes sad all he want to do is impress his dad or simply talk to him his dad never even pay attention even if he did they only talk a bit and he left him and i was also sad that day her parent forbid her to hang out with him and ever since that day she starts hanging with snot, fish, ruff and tuff and ever since that day our friendship had broke apart.

* * *

_**Thank you for giving this story a shot**_

_**I hope you like the story, I'll be making the next chapter please help me with some ideas and what would you like to happen next**_


	5. Dream

**Welcome! This is my first fan fiction story of How To Train Your Dragon.**

**It took a lot of time for me to make it I hope you enjoy it.**

**Reviews are welcome and appreciated.**

**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon and its character.**

**I'm not really good with dialog so if it's weird I'm sorry :(**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Dream**

**Hiccup is still 7**

**Hiccup's Point of view (In Hiccup's dream)**

I was standing in a cloud and I wasn't falling which surprise me there were paths leading to different places. For me this place is a paradise a place where every one wished to be, i looked around and I saw nicely made building, different types of crops, beautiful scenery and some people talking to each other. I kept on walking until I saw a big door I pushed the door went inside and there was a man sitting in his throne he was tall and big so I walked to him slowly and asked "excuse me but where am I" the man had a big smile on his face then he started to speak "my boy you are in Asgard home of the gods" I kept on looking around then I saw a portrait of him and two boy one was wearing green and one carry's a hammer (I bet you know who the two boys in the portrait was) I asked him again "excuse me sir but who are you" his smile turned to laughter as he spoke "seriously you don't know who I am, well boy I am Odin the Norse king of god's" I looked up and down looking confuse I then asked him again "so why am I here" Odin kneel down and spoke "I summoned you here to tell you that one day you'll become a hero, the emblem on your left shoulder I gave it to you because you were a baby you are chosen to be a hero" I looked down saddened "me a hero I don't think so, all my life I've been Hiccup the useless Hiccup the walking disaster no way I'll be a hero no one even respect me" Odin stood up and said "you shouldn't say negative things about your self my boy, you are special unlike the other you will be a great leader among your people and you'll experience a great journey never look down on our self okay" I looked up happily and said "okay" he simply nodded and said "wait here while I get you something that might be useful on your journey" then he walked away.

I knew I was suppose to wait but I just have to look around as I walk I saw a beautiful girl my age she was sitting in a garden bench and whistling i was staring at her beauty then i had the courage to walk up to her then I asked her a question a normal person would "excuse me but what are you doing" she spoke back "I was just admiring the view its Beautiful you know" then suddenly a sudden word slip out his mouth "but your beauty beats the scenery" she was blushing and she asked him "could you tell me your name" I smiled and said "sure my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, how about you" she smiled and looked at the scenery "my name is Gersemi I'm the daughter of the Norse goddess Freya" then after the talk she invited him to sit they talked to each other about them self. She then kissed him on the lips causing the both of the to blush then he asked her "what was that for" she then talked normally "I was giving you my mark but you have to accept it before it appear" hiccup then accept it and a glow appear he looked at his hand and a mark appeared. Gersemi looked at him smiling then she told him that "The mark will let me communicate with you and see through your eyes meaning that i can see what your seeing" his eyes was filled with curiosity he wanted to asked her billions of question but he just asked one "so have you given any other people your mark" she smiled and looked up the sky "nope you were the first one to have it and you were my first kiss" he was still blushing he had been kissed by camicazi but it was only in the cheeks and this time it wasn't. Out of no where a voice was calling him "Hiccup come here" i looked at Gersemi and she spoke "go you don't wanna make the king of gods wait" I smiled kissed her hand saying my good bye and left her.

**Hel's Point of view**

Today I was visiting my grandfather normally I would just hang out and bother Gersemi but before that I was playing around with Kirin an Asgard horse of light and fire. Then i decided to hang with Gersemi she is normally in the garden. four hour later I saw Gersemi sitting in the garden bench she was talking to a boy i wanted to interrupt but i want to see what'll happen next. Then the thing that surprise me the most was she kissed the boy I was shock then a minute later i heard my grandfather cream the boy's name and he stood up and kissed her hand and left. I can still see her blush I really wanted to bother her but i just decided to leave her for now and the next time i meet her I'll ask her about that boy.

**Hiccup's Point of view**

he slowly walked to Odin he was waiting for him he was holding something that was covered in a blanket. Odin pull the blanket making Hiccup mouth open. He saw a white dual sword with a Golden outline, a white long sword with golden outline, a dual white golden outlined dagger and a white bow with a quiver Hiccup was again lost for words as he saw the things Odin just gave him. Then he told me "if you say light it all of you weapon will look like this but when you say dark all of your weapons will turn black with silver outlines and listen carefully this is a sword forge in Asgard this is a powerful weapon only you can use when others tried to hold it it will be to heavy for them so only you can wield it unless your married your wife can" he bowed and smiled at Odin and say "thank you for the gifts i will accept it and keep it with my life and use it for good."

* * *

_**Thank you for giving this story a shot**_

_**I hope you like the story, I'll be making the next chapter please help me with some ideas and what would you like to happen next**_


	6. It Wasn't A Dream

**Welcome! This is my first fan fiction story of How To Train Your Dragon.**

**It took a lot of time for me to make it I hope you enjoy it.**

**Reviews are welcome and appreciated.**

**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon and its character.**

**I'm not really good with dialog so if it's weird I'm sorry :(**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – It wasn't a dream**

The next morning Hiccup woke up and looked up yawning, he started to speak to him self half asleep"Well that was a weird dream, it just feel so realistic" then he looked around he rubbed his eyes and scratches his head he then realize there was a mark in his hand "wait what, this mark it's like the one in my dream" then he looked around and fell of his bed and under his bed he saw a pile of things covered in blanket. He pulled the blanket and saw the very well crafted weapons he Then picked up the sword raise it up and kept looking at it, he was looking at how well made the sword was until a voice interrupted him "well morning there sleepy head" Hiccup dropped the sword in shock and looked around "ok, who said that" then the anonymous voice started speaking again "it's me" he was still confuse "who" he said, she decided to tell him "it's me Gersemi the daughter of the goddess Freya" hiccup was still looking around his room "so where are you" she laughed "you silly I'm in Asgard you think I was in your room" hiccup then sat on his table and took out his journal, he was looking at list of things that he's going to do today. Then after an hour he went down and made some breakfast leaving some for his father. "so what are you going to do now" asked Gersemi "well I'm going to work in the forge till I'm done then I'll probably take the things Odin gave me to the cave" hiccup replied "oh ok then" said Gersemi"

Hiccup work for five hours in the forge making swords, shield, hammer, axes while talking to Gersemi. When he's done he went to the forest, he made his way down to the cove husky jumped at him and licked him, Gersemi was surprised to see a big wolf "wow, I didn't know you had a pet dire wolf" Hiccup jumped on a rock and patted Huskys head "He's not a pet he's a friend I found him abandoned when I was small we became friends and we'll always had each other's back forever and ever" Gersemi didn't realize how hard he's been living all this year. Hiccup decided to sleep in the cove with husky he gather a pile of twigs and shot a fire at it making a camp fire. "well it looks like you found out about your power" said Gersemi, Hiccup sat down and leaned on Husky "well, can you tell me the things I can do" "well you have the ability to control fire, water, wind and lightning and you can heal others and your self" replied Gersemi "the healing might come in handy i guess i need to learn in that one more" he took out his journal and start drawing.

Gersemi saw the next page of hiccups journal it was filled with drawing she was amazed at the drawings he made "I see you can draw" hiccup then finished his writing and spoke back "well ever since i was small i really love to draw i hide it at first and now i don's for me it like a memorial that we can keep not only in mind but on a paper" the day started going down and he yawned "good night Husky, good night Gersemi " he then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Thank you for giving this story a shot**_

_**I hope you like the story, I'll be making the next chapter please help me with some ideas and what would you like to happen next**_


	7. A kiss And A Plan

**Welcome! This is my first fan fiction story of How To Train Your Dragon.**

**It took a lot of time for me to make it I hope you enjoy it.**

**Reviews are welcome and appreciated.**

**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon and its character.**

**I'm not really good with dialog so if it's weird I'm sorry :(**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - A kiss and a plan**

**Hiccup is 8 years old**

Hiccup woke up in his normal schedule he ate in the morning and went to the forge to work on his newest invention and that is the bola shooting ballista. he was working seriously until someone bothered him with a job. He open the door and saw a beautiful blue eyes"oh hi Astrid what can I help you with" she looked at him with joy and she was staring at his beautiful green sapphire eyes. She couldn't stop staring at him until hiccup touches her shoulder thanks to that she snapped out blushed and started to spoke "well I was hoping that you'll work on my axe" I took the axe from her and said "sure" I didn't know why but she kept on looking at me then a moment later she walked to my work bench and saw the blueprint she suddenly asked me "Hiccup, what's this" I throw my fur vest and because of that she could see it anymore and I just told her that it's a secret. She then saw my runic emblem on my shoulder and the mark on my hand then she asked me another question "what are those emblems on your shoulder and that mark. I told her to keep it a secret and I told her that I was born with the emblem she then said that I must be a special well i know that cause I've never seen any one else with an emblem like this and the dream I got shows it. I hand her the axe then she gave me a piece of gold coin and 2 piece of silver coin then she kissed me in the cheeks and took one of the silver coin back and she said "bye" I was left speechless standing with my mouth open.

**Hiccups Point of view**

After the things that just happen i went back to the cove there i saw husky sleeping i couldn't help but smile i sat on a rock and relax. I went to the water and start playing tricks with it i made a little vortex and the fishes keep spinning i was laughing at the fishes but then i felt bad and stopped. some how using my power's made me tired so i decided to go back home and take a rest.

The next morning I woke up, I grabbed my journal and walked down stairs and I saw my dad eating apparently he made one for me I always dislike my dad's cooking I know it isn't as great as mine but I end up eating it anyway, then my dad told me that he got a letter from the bog burglar he hand me the letter since he can't read. I told him that the bog burglars are going here for the next tribe meeting which is 3 month later and they'll be here for a week after that my father left without saying a word. I went back to my room and slept in the bed I was about to close my eye until Gersemi yelled "what are you doing" I replied back saying "getting back to sleep I'm still sleepy you know" then she spoke back "would you rather waste your time on sleeping or would you like me to train you on your power and maybe make you stronger" hiccup jumped of his bed and ran out the house to the forest screaming "alright."

* * *

_**Thank you for giving this story a shot**_

_**I hope you like the story, I'll be making the next chapter please help me with some ideas and what would you like to happen next**_


	8. Visiting Tribe

**Welcome! This is my first fan fiction story of How To Train Your Dragon.**

**It took a lot of time for me to make it I hope you enjoy it.**

**Reviews are welcome and appreciated.**

**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon and its character.**

**I'm not really good with dialog so if it's weird I'm sorry :(**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Visiting tribe**

**3 month later**

**He's 8 years old **

After 3 month Hiccup had grown a little taller and stronger now he has a muscle that made him happy. Every morning Gersemi would tell him to run around the cove 10 laps with husky then 100 push up 100 sit up, running back and forth carrying a rock Gersemi only told him to do that cause its funny but he didn't know, dodging falling boulder's and others, he was getting better in handling the sword, his accuracy at shooting bow and throwing dagger, and his magic abilities. Even though it not something an 8 years old should do he still does it so he could feel a little bit of viking. He also spends his break time drawing Husky, sceneries and birds. Then he went back to his house his father reminded him that tomorrow he had to be in the port with the other Viking for the arrival of the bog burglar tribe he avoided his father's eye contact then he went to his room he was happy that he'll be able to see camicazi again then Gersemi asked him "why do you looked happy" he smiled and tucked his feet inside his bear fur blanket "because I get to see a friend other than husky" Gersemi told him "did you know the Astrid girl likes you" hiccup was about to close his eyes and said "how do you know" Gersemi giggled and said "duh, I'm Freya's daughter" hiccup then close his eye and said "oh yeah but i already have some one who loves me" Gersemi was about to ask but he was already asleep.

The next morning he changed his clothing into a grayish pants, an unviking style boots, white tunic, with riding vest that has white trim (the vest he use to ride toothless but in the story he haven't met him) and he went to took the dual dagger Odin gave him in the cove to make his set of suit perfect. A few hours later the bog burglar arrived. Stoick was furious that his son wasn't with him in the port, soon the bog burglar chief step of the boat "hey there Stoick where's that kid of your" Stoick smiled and replied "he probably forgot to wake early" and both chief talk. Camicazi step of the boat after the other bog burglar, the others teens were surprised that she was prettier than Astrid and any other girls in Berk but a bit shorter, she was looking around for hiccup but he wasn't there. Then the other teen kept looking at her until Fishleg spoke "who is she searching for" Astrid was pissed that the two boys which is Snotlot and Tuffnut kept talking about her "but she replied "I don't know but I don't care" Suddenly Ruffnut yelled and said "oh my god" The other teens were confused "what" they all said "its hiccup" they were confused "what's wrong with him" then Ruffnut pointed at hiccup and said "see for yourself" there jaw dropped and saw that hiccup was a lot cooler and stronger then he use to be "I can't believe it" said Astrid then they saw camicazi running to hiccup jumped giving him a hug. "Cami" said hiccup "Hiccup I missed you, you know that" said Cami Hiccup smiled at her hugged her back and said "I miss you too" Camicazi grabbed his hand Then they both started to walk to hiccups house, while the chiefs went to the mead hall. The teens were shocked "it looks like they knew each other" said Fishleg. Astrid could believe what she saw she was mad and jealous of her. Astrid then stomp her feet on the ground making Ruffnut asked her "Astrid are you jealous" Astrid looked at her sarcastically "why would I, it's not like i care" then Ruffnut hit Tuffnut saying "lets hang in the mead hall guys" Then all agreed with her and went there.

* * *

_**Thank you for giving this story a shot**_

_**I hope you like the story, I'll be making the next chapter please help me with some ideas and what would you like to happen next**_


	9. Hiccup And Cami

**Welcome! This is my first fan fiction story of How To Train Your Dragon.**

**It took a lot of time for me to make it I hope you enjoy it.**

**Reviews are welcome and appreciated.**

**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon and its character.**

**I'm not really good with dialog so if it's weird I'm sorry :(**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Hiccup and cami**

Hiccup and camicazi went the road to Hiccups house they both went up to his room. She jump in the direction where his bed was and slept in his bed while he sit on his chair. After a minute of relaxation. She went to her own world of imagination suddenly she remembered that hiccup had a book and journal filled with drawings, blueprints, and notes that she always finds interesting and beautiful. she sat up on his bed and asked hiccup for the book and journal. He handed her the book and journal. She looked at every single drawing and read every thing he wrote down some of it was funny causing her to laugh. In the next page she flick it was a drawing of a wolf she wanted to know about it so she asked him where it is and if she can see it. He simple nodded and took her hand and left the house. Both went out of the house she asked him where to go and he pointed to the forest both chief saw them and Stoick asked them "where are you two going" hiccup didn't want to tell him but he need to say something "I was going to show her the type of flowers that grows in the forest" Stoick nodded and said "Just don't be late for dinner"

Hiccup took her hand and ran. She was still confuse where was he taking her to until an hour later he showed her the cove her eyes shine as she looked at the beauty that it held's. they both went there from a gap of rocks covering the only entrants there. Before anything happen she asked him "why did you lie to your father" his smile turn around as he said "I didn't want him to know, he'll kill it" she knew what viking would do so she just replied simply "don't worry I'll keep it a secret" hiccup then whistled looking up the sky then the sky turned stormy and lightning hit the ground apparently husky changed from a normal direwolf to a lightning version of a direwolf. She was shock at first nothing was there then now there was a giant wolf that came from a thunder. Camicazi didn't know what to do so she slowly walked to it husky knelled and let her pat him. She was happy that the wolf had gain her trust "hiccup this is cool, what's his name" hiccup smiled at her he was also happy that his best friend had trust her easily "his name is husky."

Husky then jumped at her and they played around the day had slowly turn to night they were tired so they leaned on a rock. Camicazi put her head in his shoulder they just sat there together all they want is to be together forever. She looked at hiccup in the eye and said"hiccup" he stared back at her with his forest green eyes "yes cami" she blushed and hugged hiccup "I don't feel like going back to the house can we sleep here together" hiccup smiled and hold her face "I didn't know that you prefer sleeping here together either than at home in a confy bed but sure." She started to think about it "okay let's get back to the house" Hiccup then stood up lend his hand to camicazi helping her up and walked back to the village. He put his right hand around her in the way back she blushed and ignore it since she like it. They both went up to hiccups room Hiccup went in bed first while Cami took off her armor piece. Hiccup forgot to close the curtain so he stood up and close it. Then both of them crawled in bed snuggling close to each other and falling into a deep sleep.

In the morning hiccup woke and saw a blond hair in his chest he looked around and remember that he was sleeping with camicazi. He kissed her forehead and woke her up they went down for breakfast and hiccup decided to show her around since this is the first time she went to berk.

They went out and he show her around the village. The last place he showed her was the forge he opened the door for her so she can go in first and hiccup showed her his latest invention the bola shooting ballista. Then she asked hiccup if she could see husky again. He said yes and went out the forge. In the way to the forest they saw the teens standing looking at them. Astrid didn't like her being with hiccup so she persuade snoutlout and tuffnut to bother them. They didn't want to do it first but snoutlout didn't like seeing hiccup with a pretty girl so he agreed.  
Snotlout and tuffnut walked to hiccup and camicazi. Camicazi was standing behind hiccup she wanted to beet them but she couldn't since Hiccup was in the way and he wasn't letting her. While they were doing that the other teens only looked and imagine what will happen next. The silence was broken by Snotlout he looked at Hiccup saying "Hey useless where are you going" Camicazi didn't like the nickname that snotlout called Hiccup with she was about to beat them up until Hiccup pulled her back.  
Hiccup smiled at her "easy Cami" then he turn his face to where Snotlout was and said "Snotlout where I'm going is none of my business I don't have time for you now leave" Snotlout face turned red he was mad he never though he would talk to him like that so he ran towards hiccup with his fist aiming for his head but hiccup was to fast he ducked the hit and counter a punch to his stomach then hiccup grab him and threw him to a barrel. Hiccup then yelled "I didn't want to do that but you forced me to" camicazi gave hiccup a kiss on the cheek and said "I didn't know you can do that" she said. she then grab his hand and ran to the forest. Tuffnut and fishleg took Snotlout to his house while Astrid and Ruffnut talked about what just happen. For Astrid's it was a shock she knew he wasn't a fighter but he just beet snotlout then she knew that she wanted him more and more.

* * *

_**Thank you for giving this story a shot**_

_**I hope you like the story, I'll be making the next chapter please help me with some ideas and what would you like to happen next**_


End file.
